All Time Love
by Brokeback Maniac
Summary: This is an AU after the boys come down from the mountain. Everything previous to this is as it was in the film. Characters changed a little. This is all my own work. Characters belong to Annie Proulx
1. Chapter 1

**Series Title**: All Time Love

**Chapter One: Drastic Measures**

**Author**: Brokback Maniac

**Whole Series Rating**: NC-17

**This Chapter Rating**: MA

**Whole Series Warnings**: M/M sex, language, violence, suicide, self-harm, child abuse, murder, rape, and a whole bunch of nasty bigoted, homophobic red-necks you just want to smack, **hard**

**This Chapter Warning: **Self-harm, suicide, language

**Chapter Summary**: The boys have to part ways at the end of the summer. They both feel the pain and a great sense of loss. Unable to handle the pain of separation, one of them resorts to drastic measures.

**Feedback**: Yes please (be gentle…first full AU BBM story)

**Word Count: **2,114

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. They belong to Annie Proulx, I just like to play with them now and again. I make no profit from this (well durrr). All o/c belong to me! Series title is from the song "All Time Love" performed by Will Young

**Authors Notes**: This is an AU after the boys come down from the mountain. Everything previous to this is as it was in the film. Characters changed a little. Ennis more open to his emotions but still has his fears. Jack is pretty much the same, but doesn't handle separation well. Jack has a slightly different past to explain this. All will become clear as the story develops…that's if you like it enough for me to continue. I have mapped out about 15 chapters so far, but only got Two written so far. I may ask for ideas from time to time or ask opinions on the way the story is going or they way you want it to go…all requests considered. This story has some fairly open lines where the story can go one of many ways. Alma does feature but Lureen doesn't.

Chapter 1: Drastic Measures 

_**Signal, Wyoming. 1963**_

"Can't believe I left my damn shirt up there" _God I feel sick. Don't wanna leave this man. Got no other choice. Got Alma to think of_

"Yeah?" Jack said, knowing full well that shirt was tucked safely in his bag with his own _Gotta have something to remember him by. _

"You gonna do this again next summer?" he asked finally _Gotta see him again. Just him and me_

"Well, maybe not. Like I said, me and Alma's getting married in November. So err… I'll try to get something on a ranch I guess. And you?" _Come on Jack, please don't do this. This is hard enough as it is. Please don't look at me like that. This is killin' me too._

"Alma? You're still gonna marry her?" Jack asks incredulously _How can he? After all we went through? _

"'Course Jack…why wouldn't I?" _Oh no…please don't. Please Jack don't_

"Oh…right…course" Jack says quietly _Stupid of me. He don't love me like I love him…he ain't gonna leave with me_

"I might go up to my daddy's place, give him a hand through the winter. I might be back, if the Army don't get me." _Come on Ennis, you know if you leave now we'll never see each other again._

"Well…guess I'll see you around huh?" _Why did I say that? It's not true. I'm never gonna see him again…never gonna see Jack again… oh my god…I'm really gonna puke_

"Right" he said, dejectedly, looking down to the ground then back up into Ennis' golden eyes, looking for any kind of hope. None to be seen. _This is it. The end. Never gonna see Ennis again…oh god…feel like I'm being ripped in half…what can I do? Nothin' I can do…it's all over. _

_Oh please Jack, don't look at me like that. Please don't. It hurts so bad as it is…I've gotta get out of here…it's all too much. Can't handle this._

With that thought, Ennis walks away from Jack, turning his back to the man he fell in love with on Brokeback. Never to see him again and all he thought when he did this was how much it fuckin' hurt.

Jack gets into his truck reluctantly and just sits there staring at Ennis' back as he walks away. _He's doing it…he's walking away from me…I can't handle this…he's leaving me…people always leave…just like…it's hurts too much. _

Jack starts his truck and as he pulls away, the tears start to silently fall, when all he wants to do is grab Ennis and hold him close to his heart forever. He passes Ennis on the road then looks back in the truck side mirror, watching his cowboy walking slowly, shoulders slumped, head down, getting smaller and smaller as he drives away. The tears fall faster and faster. _It feels so wrong to drive away from him…we should be together…we belong together_ but he doesn't stop driving and the tears don't stop falling. As he rounds the corner he can no longer see Ennis and he has to pull the truck over. He jumps out and pukes at the side of the road. _This is wrong…so wrong…I can't handle this. It hurts so bad…feel like my heart is being ripped to pieces. Oh fuck…I love him so much…so much pain…I can't stand it…I'll never see him again._ The tears fall hard and he sobs, head in his hands, kneeling in the dirt, not caring who sees him. After a few minutes he sits on the ground, back against his truck, wracking sobs, face tear stained, eyes burning, chest heaving, body shaking, head swimming, heart aching. _Never see Ennis again….how can I live my life without that man?... I don't know if I can…I love him…love him so fuckin' much….what do I do now? I can't live without him…_

He doesn't know how long he is sitting there but when he hear the distant sound of a train he realises that the sun is starting to set. The sound of the train reminds him of the day he met his cowboy and the pain become unbearable. He punches himself round the face but the pain remains, so he does it again harder, and again and again. No relief and tears flow, unstoppable, uncontrollable. He feels like he is drowning in despair with no way out. Then he thinks of a way. The only way to stop it all. He slowly stands and starts to walk towards the track and all he can think is how much he loves Ennis and how much that love being taken from him is killing him inside. _I love you cowboy…more than you will ever know. But I can never have you…I…I wish I was strong…like you…but I just can't be…I love you Ennis_ He cries loudly and shamelessly. Gut wrenching sobs and feels like screaming his pain out for the whole world to hear. With that he starts to sway a little, the train is nearly there, he closes his eyes, thinks of his cowboy then says loudly for everyone to hear. He doesn't care. He wants to world to know.

"**I love you Ennis!"** and steps onto the track

As Ennis turns his back on Jack and starts to walk away, he feels so heavy, like the whole world has been dumped on his back. He has to walk slowly or he may just collapse in the middle of the road. His head is swimming. He can't think. All he can do is feel the pain and keep walking. He hears Jack's truck start and that sound cuts through him. He closes his eyes, tries to block out all the images and sounds from the summer. The truck gets closer then passes. He can't look…it's too much_ Oh god…he's really going…this don't feel right…I…I…love him…he's gone…never felt this bad my whole life…I'm gonna fuckin' puke…_

Ennis ducks into an alley, throwing down his bag and collapses on the ground and pukes, hiding his face with his hat. _**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!** I can't believe I let him go like that…what the fuck have I done?_ Ennis is so angry he punches the wall over and over until his knuckles bleed, but doesn't even register any pain. Anger for his weakness, anger for his loss, anger for his cowardness, just plain anger.Then suddenly the anger is gone and he is left with nothing but misery and loneliness. He feels the tears start and tries to stop them _Don't you fuckin' cry…like a fuckin' girl…be strong…be a man for fucks sake_. But these words do nothing. His heart knows what his mind is trying to deny…he just walked away from the love of his life…never to see him again. His heart knows and mourns it's loss. The tears start slowly then faster and faster until Ennis is sobbing, his chest heaving. He slumps downwards, resting his head on the wall, dejected and heart broken.

He sits there for a few minutes, trying to calm his breathing. He knows he has to move but can't get his legs to listen. So he just sits, waiting. Not sure what he is waiting for but he just has to take a minute.

Slowly he stands. He picks up his bag, slings it over his shoulder and walks out onto the road. He keeps walking, doesn't even know where he is going, just knows he has to keep moving. If he stops, he may never move again. The pain inside was killing him. He knew it…couldn't deny it. But couldn't change it. Jack was gone. Gone for good. _Christ…stop thinkin' on 'im. Get a grip Del Mar…be a fuckin' man…got a nice li'l girl waitin' on ya…got a future with her waitin' on ya…future…without Jack…with that sun-bright smile, those blue eyes you could drown in, that quick laugh that makes you feel alive…FUCKIN' STOP IT ENNIS!_

As he thinks that, he straightens his back some, forcing himself to be strong and keeps walking. Doesn't know how long he has been walking, but when he hears the distant rumble of the train, he realises the sun is starting to set. The sound of the train reminds him of that day when he first met his Rodeo…stops that line of thought with great difficulty. Then another sound forces his eyes from the road. The sound of crying. Gut wrenching crying. He sees a black truck by the side of the road and a lone figure slowly walking towards the train tracks. He'd know that figure anywhere…Jack.

Ennis' heart is nearly exploding out his chest. His mind refuses to believe what his eyes are showing him.

_What the fuck is Jack doing? _

Then he hears the train getting closer and Jack isn't moving away, in fact he is walking closer.

_FUCK!_

Ennis drops his bag and starts to run towards Jack, the train getting closer and closer. He runs so fast his legs are burning, his heart racing, his mind in a whirl. All he can think is that he has to get to Jack. Has to stop him.

As he gets close he hears the train, he hears his own heart beating madly but the thing he hears clearest of all;

"**I love you Ennis!"**

He desperately lunges as Jack to pull him to safety as the train passes, but the edge of the train catches Jack on his right side and he spins round like a top and falls onto Ennis, who collapses under the sudden dead weight of Jack. The world goes black for a few moments then Ennis come back and is greeted by the sent of mountains, of grass, of summer, of Jack.

All Ennis can hear is his own blood rushing through his ears and his frantic breathing. His mind is fuzzy, not really sure what happened and his head hurts from the sharp contact with the ground.

He clutches at Jack, then realises he isn't moving. He gently shakes Jacks shoulders…nothing

_OH FUCK….NO…NO…NO…JACK…PLEASE GOD NO…_

"Jack? Jack? **JACK?"**

He slowly get out from under him and as he kneels by his side he turns Jack over onto his back and looks at him and the tears flow. Unstoppable.

Jack has blood all over his face, eyes closed, pale. He isn't moving. Ennis runs his hand down Jack's cheek, hand shaking.

"Jack? **JACK!** Jack please wake up Li'l darlin'. Please…"

Ennis stared at Jack, tears rolling down his cheeks. _This had to be a dream. It has to be_. He willed himself to wake up. Ennis slams his hand into the ground.

"Come on wake up, …please. All you gotta do is open your eyes." He shakes Jack again.

Nothing.

_OH GOD…JACK PLEASE NO…HE CAN'T BE…NO…THIS IS ALL MY FAULT…I SHOULDN'T HAVE WALKED AWAY FROM HIM…OH FUCK JACK…I LOVE YOU…PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD…PLEASE…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH._

He gently takes Jack in his arms and holds him in his lap and start to hum slightly, tears flowing, hands shaking, heart breaking. Jack is limp and lifeless in his arms.

_He's gone…no…no…please no…my darlin' Jack, my beautiful Jack, my Rodeo, Gone._

Then a sound jerks him out of his thoughts. Jack moaning

_OH THANK GOD…HE'S ALIVE_

Ennis starts to wipe the blood from Jack's face with his sleeve. Jack moaned at Ennis's touch and Ennis yanked his hand away. Jack starts coughing and coughing, so Ennis rolled him onto his side and watched Jack spit up blood. Ennis waited until Jack had finished, wiped the blood from Jack's mouth and gently rubbed Jack's belly. Jack let out a sharp cry of pain. Ennis pulled his hand away, turned his face and puked.

"Ennis?" A small voice, croaky, broken makes Ennis turn. The relief he feels at hearing that voice makes him dizzy

"Yeah Jack…it's me" he smiles down at Jack, tears still falling, eyes warm, heart full to bursting

"Am I dead?" he looked towards Ennis and opened his eyes. Ennis choked down a sob of joy at seeing that blue again. _Ain't never seen blue like that…might've never seen it again…but he's alive…I got another chance…gotta make it right…gotta make the right decision_

"Nah, you ain't dead Jack" eyes still streaming, hand shaking. He runs his knuckles down Jacks cheek then cups his face smiling warmly down at him.

_I nearly lost him…Jack nearly died…he tried to kill himself…because I walked away…he loves me…I heard him say so…HE LOVES ME…I **cain't** let him go again…I **cain't** walk away…don't care how…I will **never** leave this man again….I love him…_

"I love you too Jack" Ennis says quietly and slowly bends down and kiss Jack softly on the lips. "love you so fuckin' much"

**To Be Continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Series Title**: All Time Love

**Chapter Two: Comin' Around**

**Author**: Brokeback Maniac

**This Chapter Rating**: MA

**This Chapter Warning: **Language

**Chapter Summary**: Jack is injured, Ennis is an emotional mess, help comes unexpectantly.

**Feedback**: Yes please

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. They belong to Annie Proulx, I just like to play with them now and again. I make no profit from this (well durrr). All o/c belong to me! Series title is from the song "All Time Love" performed by Will Young

Chapter 2: Comin' Around 

Jack really thinks he is dead. _Did Ennis just say he loves me? Cain't be true…I am dead…if so is this heaven or hell? Holy Fuck…he just kissed me too…must be heaven then_

Then the world starts to go fuzzy and grey, he tries to keep his eyes open, he wants to keep looking at Ennis…never let him out of his sight again, but his eyes won't listen to his heart.

"**Jack! **You gotta stay awake now…no sleepin' on me…we gotta get ya some help" _What the fuck am I gonna do now…erm…get him to the hospital or doc or somethin'…erm…think Ennis think…erm…oh Jack's truck…won't be comfortable but it'll have to do_

"**JACK!"** Ennis screams as he sees Jack's eyes close.

"Wot cowboy? I'm just sleepin'. You go on back to them sheep now…breakfast'll be ready when you get back" his voice is weak and the light in his eyes is dimming, his eyes flutter shut

Ennis' tears flow again. _I'm losing him…I know it. Cain't see that sparkle in his eyes no more...come on keep it together…Jack needs you…think of Jack_

"Jack…come on now bud, gotta get ya up…this might hurt some"

With that he puts his hands under Jack, one at his neck the other at his knees. He starts to lift, Jack doesn't make a sound._ God he's heavy...he ain't ever felt this heavy afore…he's like a dead weight…oh shit….gotta hurry…I'm losing 'im_

Ennis walks as quickly as he can to the truck and just as he does another truck passes and sees the two figures. The strange truck comes to a stop and Ennis feels the fear building up _Oh fuck…not now…please God not now…gotta get Jack help_

Ennis continues to Jack's truck but can't get the door open with Jack in his arms, so he carefully kneels down and gently lies Jack on the ground, taking special care with his head. As he turns to open the passenger door a voice cuts through the quiet of the half light.

"Ya alright there?"

"Erm…my friend…he got hit by the train… he needs a doctor or somethin'…was gonna drive him to the hospital…you know where that is?"

"What was he doin' by the track?"

"None of ya business" he snarled, fists clenching and he stands between the stranger and Jack's body

_I won't let this bastard get to Jack_

"Ok there cowboy, calm down, was jist curious…ok well my wife she works at the hospital, was jist on ma way to git here so ya can follow me if ya like… ya need a hand getting' 'im in ya truck?"

"I can manage…if ya can jist open the door…"

"Sure thin'…Shit…he looks in a bad way" _Christ this boy looks familiar…is it? Cain't be…told 'im not to come back here…sure does look like Jack though…_

Ennis fought the tears again and just concentrated on lifting Jack. This time the movement caused Jack to moan in pain _Well…least his making some kinda sound…better than silence_

The stranger opened the door and held it open as Ennis carefully placed him on the passenger side. He placed a hand on Jacks cheek for a few seconds, his thumb rubbing the bone under Jack's eye.

_Hmm…that mighty strange…_ the stranger thinks …_ain't ever seen a friend act like that…unless…nah couldn't be…but if it's Jack…wait…IT IS Jack…well that makes sense now…better keep an eye on 'im…hospital ain't safe for 'im round 'ere…not after last time…better take 'im home_

Then Ennis pulled back, turned around and stared into the strangers eyes, daring him to say or do anything _I will die to protect this man…just give me an excuse to make you pay if you try…I ain't in no mood for restraint_

The stranger read that expression as sure as if the man had said it aloud…he backed down not wanting to feel the wrath of this big cowboy and started to walk to his own truck.

As Ennis jogged to the drivers side he sees Jacks hat lying on the ground. He watches to make sure the stranger is getting back into his truck then Ennis quickly collects the hat and gets in besides Jack.

The journey to the hospital seems to take forever. Ennis keeps trying to keep Jack awake

"Come on now bud…keep awake now…no time for sleepin'"

He takes Jack's hand in his own, hoping the contact will keep Jack conscience

"Please Jack…don't you die on me…couldn't handle that…without you…I At that Ennis starts to cry again, just the thought of Jack dying is killing him inside, his guts curl up tight and he starts to feel sick again

"Ennis, why ya cryin'?". The voice is tired but stronger this time

Ennis wipes at his eyes, _don't wanna let Jack know how bad it is…gotta be strong_

"I ain't crying Rodeo…wot ya thinkin' huh?" he says with a smile and small laugh

Jack looks at Ennis, loving that smile but knowing that Ennis is fighting the tears _It must be bad. Can't let on that I realise that…Ennis is trying to be strong…gotta be strong too…god my head hurts_

Jack smiles a tired smile. It's enough for Ennis who feels a little relieved to see Jack smiling again.

"Wot hurts Jack?"

"My head hurts somethin' awful. So does my arm. Rest of me is ok…I think…hard to tell…my head is all mucked up…not much change there though huh?" he said with a small laugh

_Trust Jack to make a joke at a time like this! To make me wanna laugh and cry at the same time_

"Nah…not much change there lil' darlin'" Ennis said with a smile and little laugh, tears popping up again in his eyes

_Did Ennis just call me lil' darlin'? He did…don't make a big deal bout it…he didn't seem to realise he said it…just slipped out…makes it even sweeter…and he's holdin' my hand…god…I really think I might be dead and in heaven…but it wouldn't hurt so bad if that were true…god my head hurts_

"Where we goin' Ennis?" Jacks asks looking out the truck window

"Hospital…following that truck in front…didn't know the way…guy pulled up to see if we was ok…asked if he knew…said we could follow him…wife works at the hospital"

"This ain't the way to the hospital En"

"Wot!"

"This ain't the way to the hospital…it's in the other direction…I know…went there when I was working here last year"

"You sure?" Ennis asked, the fear boiling up, making his insides feel like they are on fire

"Positive" Jack replied, his voice getting tired and quieter

"Well…ya gotta stay awake and direct then Jack… 'cause I don't know where the fuck I am!"

"Turn around…head back past Aguirre's office, down to the end of the town, turn right at the big junction. Wake me when you get there and I'll tell you the rest…too tired right now" his voice a whisper at the end, his eyes fluttering shut again

"Jack ya cain't sleep…you've have a bash to the head"

"I'm sleepy Ennis…just a few minutes" he replied slowly

Ennis realised he wouldn't be able to keep Jack awake unless he kept him talking about something

"So what happened last year that ya ended up in the hospital?"

Jack stiffened at this question

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it…was nothin'" he replied quickly

"If it weren't nothin' why dontcha wanna talk 'bout it?" _What the fuck? Jack always wants to talk 'bout everthin' even if ya don't wanna hear it. Talks a blue streak 'bout anythin'._

"It's private" Jack said defensively _Oh god…do I **NOT** wanna talk 'bout that_

"Even from me?" Ennis is hurt that Jack won't tell him. What could be so bad that he would need to keep it from him?

"'specially from you" Jack replied sharply

"What the fuck does **_that_** mean?" Ennis is getting angry now

"Not now Ennis…I ain't in no condition for a fight. We'll talk 'bout it later. I promise…just not now…please cowboy"

Ennis feels guilt flood through him._ Christ…Jack just nearly died and here I am getting' all angry at 'im for wantin' to keep some stuff private…it's not like I ain't got secrets...Fuck! I am such an asshole_

"Sorry Jack…didn't mean to upset ya…was jist wonderin'. Ya don't have to tell me if ya don't wanna" Ennis said contritely, looking away

"Don't matter none cowboy…it's fine…I will tell ya, jist not now ok?" Jack said reassuringly, squeezing Ennis' hand which was still in his.

"Ok. Well, here we are at that junction…which way then?"

"Right…then erm…drive down to the next junction and turn left…should be signs from there"

"Alright…but if we get lost, I'm blaming you!" Ennis said with a smile in his voice

"Fair enough Cowboy" Jack replied, grinning slightly

Neither one noticed the strangers truck some distance behind

As Ennis pulled up to the hospital, Jack was more awake and the pain was getting to him. Ennis could see that Jack was fighting to not cry, his jaw clenched light and eyes screwed shut and that just 'bout nearly killed him _God…he's trying to be strong and not cry in front of me…worried wot I think of 'im if he did…fuck_

When the truck came to a stop, Ennis quickly went to the passenger door and opened it. Jack was looking very pale and shaking. That scared the shit out of him. Ennis went to lift him again but Jack protested

"It's alright Ennis, I can walk…legs 'aint busted"

"You sure Jack?" Ennis asked worriedly

"Yeah"

As Jack stepped out of the truck he almost collapsed. Ennis grabbed him under the arms causing Jack to let out a cry of pain

"Oh shit…lean on me Jack with ya good arm...come on bud"

"S-s-sorry Ennis…I'm real sorry" with that Jack passed out completely

"Oh fuck…Jack! Come on…wake up…please" _Shit…gotta get 'im inside…don't care how_

With that Ennis once again lifted Jack into his arms and walked into the hospital

"Need some help here! Please…help me!" Ennis called out

A young nurse ran up to him, took one look at Jack and called for help. A few seconds later a trolley and several nurses appeared. The gently took Jack out of Ennis' arms, which were reluctant to let go and laid Jack down, giving Ennis Jack's hat and quickly started to move him into a room. On the way, one of the nurses spoke to him

"Ok…Mr…?"

"Del Mar…Ennis Del Mar"

"Ok Mr Del Mar…what's this young man's name?"

"It's Jack…Jack Twist"

"Ok…what happened?"

_Shit…do I tell 'em Jack nearly killed himself...? No that 'aint important right now…I'll speak to Jack 'bout that…_

"Well he was standin' by the side of the road, bit close to the track and a train went past and hit 'im…I tried to get 'im outta the way but was too late…caught 'im on the right shoulder…I think"

"Ok…now has he been unconscious the whole time?"

"No he woke up for a few minutes, but kept falling asleep…tried to keep 'im awake…but he collapsed outside on the way in" Ennis started shaking

"You did the right thing Mr Del Mar…now has he been sick at all?"

"No…but he said his head felt funny and he coughed up some blood when he first woke up"

"Ok…now his shoulder looks dislocated but we'll need to do an x-ray to be sure. He may also have some cracked ribs. But I'm most worried 'bout that head injury…do you know if he got that from the impact with the train or when he fell?"

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't know…I didn't see that" _Shit…that don't sound too good…oh Fuck Jack…please be alright._

"Ok…don't worry Mr Del Mar…you're friend'll be fine…if you'd like to wait outside and we'll let you know as soon as we can ok…just book him in at reception…is there anyone we can call?"

"Erm…no there 'aint ma'am…jist me and 'im…is he gonna be ok?

"Well we'll do everythin' we can for 'im. Try not to worry" _Easy for you to say lady…your best friend and love of your life 'aint the one lying on that there bed with his head bashed in_

"Thanks" He said quietly.

The nurse hurried off into Jack's room and Ennis was left standing in the corridor, Jack's hat hanging from his hand, almost forgotten. He slowly turned and walked to reception to be greeted by a young woman called Sara with red hair, a colour that doesn't exist in nature and enough make up to paint the whole fuckin' wall.

"Hi there…can I help you?" she asked sweetly with a smile

"Yeah…hi…erm...I just bought my friend in…got hit on the head…was told I needed to book 'im in"

"Ok…and your name?"

"Ennis Del Mar"

"Ok Mr Del Mar…what is your friend's name?

"Jack Twist"

"Jack Twist?" she asked, her eyebrow lifting, her smile dropping

"Yeah?"_ What the hell?_

_Shit…Jack Twist is back…Carl will wanna know 'bout this…fuck…_ Sara thought

"Ok Mr Del Mar…do you know Jack's date of birth?" her smile returned

"Erm…September 19th 1943"

"Ok…you know if he's allergic to any medicines?"

"Not that I know of ma'am"

"Do you know his home address?"

"Erm…not right sure exact…'cept he lives in Lightnin' Flat"

"Ok…that's fine…we'll call the local Dr's near there and get his details from there. Do ya know who his next of kin is?"

"Next of what?" Ennis asked, confused

"Well…we need to know who would need to make any decisions regarding Jack's treatment and who to inform should…erm…well should the worst happen"

Sara saw a flash of pain in the Cowboys eyes at that. The man looked like he was one step from completely breaking down.

_Shit…I know that look…He's a real good friend of Jacks…that 'aint good…gotta get Carl here…right now before Jeff finds out Jack's back_

"Ok Mr Del Mar…I'm sure it won't come to that…why don't you take a seat in the waiting room, get some coffee…and try not to worry…I know that won't be easy…but please try" she said warmly, her eyes full of support and sadness

"Thank ya ma'am…I'll do that…you will let me know as soon as…"

"Of course Mr Del Mar"

"Ennis"

"Ok Ennis…call me Sara"

"Ok…thank ya Sara"

With that Ennis slowly trudged to the waiting room, his hand idly playing with Jack's hat, his whole body shaking, shoulders slumped, heart heavy and mind going blank.

Sara watched this with a great pain in her heart_ That poor man…he looks so broken…he must really care for Jack…shit gotta get Carl here quick._

As she was about to pick up the phone to call Carl in he walked.

"Carl? What you doin' 'ere? You're early. I don't finish for another hour?" Sara asked quietly

"Same reason you look like a dear in headlights…Jack's here 'aint he?" Carl replied, leaning into the desk, keeping his voice as quiet as possible

"How d'ya know that?"

"I was the one who found by the side of the road…I tried to lead 'em home instead of 'ere but Jack must've woke up and directed them here instead"

"Shit…we gotta get 'im outta here Carl…won't be long afore Jeff finds out ya know"

"Yeah I know…what the Doc's saying 'bout 'im?"

"Don't know yet…he 'aint been in there long"

"Ok…here's wot I'll do…I'll go and keep an eye on Jack…you keep an eye out for Jeff. You see 'im…try and stall 'im as best you can. Where is that friend of Jacks who was with 'im?"

"He's in the waitin' room. He looks in a bad way Carl…like he may break any minute…I think he and Jack…"

"Yeah I know Sara…I saw it by the road too…might need 'im. I'm gonna go and talk to 'im after I seen how Jack is, see if I can get 'im to calm down some. You see Jeff, come and get me"

"Alright. Be careful. That guy looks ready to smack someone."

"I will. What's his name?"

"It's Ennis. Ennis Del Mar"

"Alright. You be careful too Sara…don't try nothin' with Jeff…you hear me?"

"Of course."

With that, Carl walked off towards Jacks and Sara sat slumped forward in her chair, elbows on the desk, head in her hands, praying to god that Jeff would never know that Jack Twist was back in Signal.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
